


As awkward and confusing as a first date

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Newt, Smitten Original Percival Graves, seraphina is great and she's enjoying herself a little bit too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: After months of trying to hook him up, Seraphina finally finds what appears to be the perfect candidate for Percival.It’s the first time he agrees with her, because as soon as he lays eyes on Newt Scamander Percival knows is the one for him.And while he believes Newt and he are on the same page, the truth is that Newt is in Percival’s office because he wants a job as a consultant magizoologist.It takes a while for Percival to realize that.





	As awkward and confusing as a first date

Seraphina has been trying to hook him up with someone for months now and Percival is tired of telling her he’s not really interested in a relationship at the moment.

He knows she has good intentions, but it’s still something that just makes him feel uncomfortable. Besides, he has a lot of things to do.

Like finding the right way to thank Scamander for helping find him.

He has never been good at that kind of social stuff and after Grindelwald everything seems to be even more difficult.

Percival has been thinking about talking to Scamander, while he holds a picture of him, beaming at the -very much illegal- wampus he’s holding. He still has no idea why Queenie Goldstein decided she had to give him the picture, but she did and now Percival has gotten used to look at it every now and then.

He hasn’t met the man yet, but it seems easier to think what he’s going to say if he’s staring at the picture.

Then Seraphina walks in his office -without knocking again- and Percival has the irresistible impulse to hide the photo from her, although he’s not sure why.

It’s just a picture and hide it would be irrational yet he does it anyway.

Even though it’s pretty much pointless since he’s sure Seraphina saw the photo.

Luckily, she doesn’t comment on it.

“I’ve found the perfect man for you,” he can’t help but groan as soon as he hears her say it.

“Sera, how many times do I have to tell you I’m not-”

She moves her hand to stop him from snarling and Percival shuts up, his words turn into a tired sigh.

“Listen to me first… He’s smart, beautiful and he’s interested in you. He hasn’t actually met you, but he thinks you’re attractive,” she says excitedly. “He’s also a little bit of a mess, but you need someone like that in your life… To make things interesting, don’t you think?”

“I don’t want to be in a relationship right,” he argues, feeling already the bitterness spreading through his chest. “I’m an old, broken man that has no-”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, you idiot,” she scolds, like she always does when she believes Percival is being to hard on himself. “Please just… He has come here to meet you. Give him an opportunity and if it doesn’t work I promise I’ll never bother you again.”

Alright, that sounds interesting.

“You swear?”

“I swear,” Seraphina answers, confident; the man must be quite something for her to be so sure about it.

“Alright,” he agrees reluctantly.

“Great! I’ll send him to your office in a couple of hours.”

***

Newt knows he shouldn’t be this nervous, he knows Mr. Graves is not what Grindelwald made him believe he was; he must go to his office and introduce himself as he’d do with any other person.

The problem is that he’s never been good with people… Well, at least not socializing with them.

But Picquery told him it was important to go see Mr. Graves, he’s the one that’s going to decide if Newt stays as a consultant in MACUSA or not (he’ll be his boss after all).

Newt takes a deep breath before knocking at the door, Graves invites him to come inside, but doesn’t look away from the report in his hands.

He looks tense, maybe Newt chose a bad moment to visit him.

“You know what? This is not going to-” Graves stops in the middle of a sentence the moment his eyes meet Newt’s. He blinks and then blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind: “You’re more beautiful in person.”

Newt blushes, but then reminds himself that Graves must’ve meant that he doesn’t look that bad as he does in pictures.

He has never been photogenic.

Graves looks as flustered as he is.

“I’m sorry… I meant-”

“It’s okay,” Newt decides to end his suffering before he starts to mumble apologies. He even thinks it’s the best moment to change the topic and he adds: “Picquery sent me.”

“She d-did?” Graves blushes, staring at Newt with some kind of confused fascination. “Does that mean you’re here for-”

“Yes! I am!” Newt cuts him off, feeling more enthusiastic. The Director seems to find his reaction endearing because he smiles back.

“Seraphina told me you’re… interested,” Newt has no idea why the word seems to make Graves nervous. “But maybe she- I mean she tends to exaggerate sometimes.”

Newt starts to think that’s some kind of test, so the Director can measure his value… Maybe it’s to find out if Newt’s going to take the job seriously.

“I’m very much interested,” he assures and notices as Graves cheeks bright with a deeper shade of red.

He prays Merlin he’s not screwing this up.

The Director rubs the back of his neck, looks at Newt again and says in a whisper that he almost doesn’t hear: “If I’m being honest, I’m… interested too… I think I’ve always been. Well, I mean since the first time Theseus talked me about you.”

Newt beams; it had never occurred to him that the Director had considered the possibility of hire him before.

Graves seems to remember his manners then and he encourages Newt to sit, although when the magizoologist is about to do as he’s told, the Director changes his mind about the chair and offers him the couch instead.

Newt had never imagined he’d see the Director of Magical Security being shy about something, but the topic of the couch seems to make him feel nervous.

“The couch is better. That way we could… sit together,” he says giving Newt the opportunity to refuse.

He has no problems with that, except that maybe Graves is very much attractive and makes Newt flustered.

It’s a surprise, but he really gets along quite well with Mr. Graves; the auror seems very much curious to know everything about Newt (although it is normal since he’s going to work for the Director) and the magizoologist doesn’t need to be told twice to start talking about his beloved creatures.

“I still have to get you permits for all of them, Newt,” Graves chuckles, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s okay if call you Newt, right?”

“Of course, Mr-”

“Percival, just Percival,” the Director corrects him, eyes sparkling with joy. Then, his expression turns more serious as he leans forward and touches Newt’s hand. He’s not used to that kind of contact, especially with someone he just met (no matter how attractive he thinks Percival is) but it doesn’t bother him… besides, it’s most likely the way Americans are… right? “I must admit I was worried first because you’re so young.”

Newt’s not that young, besides, he knows very well how to treat any kind of magical creature.

“Is that going to be a problem?” The concern in his voice is evident, but he really wants to get that job. “Because I have experience-”

Percival bursts into laughter and Newt’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing, he decides it’s a good one since the Director strokes his cheek, a wide smile on his face.

“I meant to say that I’m too old for-”

“You’re not old,” Newt protests immediately, although he has no idea what that has to do with anything else.

Percival chuckles, getting closer until their knees touch and even though Newt likes to feel the Director’s warmth, he thinks is ridiculous they sitting so close since there’s plenty of space left on the couch.

“Would you have dinner with me? Tonight?” The auror gets flustered again. “You know… to keep talking about each other?”

Newt doesn’t mind hearing about Percival’s life (it really is pretty interesting) although he’s not sure why they have to go out and dinner to keep talking, but perhaps it’s like one of those occasions in which Theseus had to go dinner with the Minister and his family.

“Sounds great,” he says and when Percival beams at him, Newt knows he just gave the right answer.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” A handsome man walks in the office, looking confused at Newt.

Percival glares and blurts out a clear “yes” at the same time Newt smiles and assures him that “no, he’s definitely not” the wizard stays in the middle of the room, until the magizoologist rises from his seat and introduces himself.

“Gregory Williams, it’s a pleasure,” the other says, although he doesn’t look at all pleased to meet Newt. “I came here to talk to Mr. Graves.”

“About what?” The Director narrows his eyes.

“Picquery mentioned a date… so we could know each other,” Gregory says, looking uncomfortable.

Percival’s expression turns into complete bewilderment.

“I was going anyway,” Newt mumbles, ready to flee, but the Director takes him by the arm.

“Wait, but Newt, you-”

“We can keep talking about my job another day,” he insists, although he’s not sure if he likes the idea of leaving Percival and Gregory alone.

“Your job?”

“My job as a consultant, Picquery told me I should talk to you about that’s why I came,” Newt has no idea why Percival is making him repeat everything they both already know. Or perhaps it’s just so Gregory doesn’t get the wrong idea.

Percival blinks; he releases Newt and he misses the touch immediately.

“So you never…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Newt has the feeling he made a mistake somehow. Percival looks… sad.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” he excuses himself and storms away.

He’s almost in front of Tina’s office when he sees Gregory walking away from Percival’s office, upset.

He glares at Newt as he walks down the hallway.

Newt doesn’t mention the dinner again, because it’s clear that Percival has other plans now. He goes back to Tina’s flat and stays with her and Queenie.

***

The next day he has the feeling he has done something wrong somehow because Percival seems uncomfortable around him, he’s constantly looking away whenever Newt catches him staring.

Everyone notices; Picquery has an argument with him about it (or at least that’s what Fontaine tells him) that ends up with Percival turning into a grumpy man.

“Maybe you should go talk to him, Newt,” Weiss suggests, winking in his direction for no apparent reason.

“Please,” Kenneth begs. “Before he kills us all.”

Everyone in the auror Department seems to hold their breath as someone clears his throat behind Newt.

He turns around, only to see a flustered Percival Graves staring at him.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me,” he says, looking as if he’s waiting for a rejection.

“I’d love to,” Newt smiles, because if he’s honest with himself he has missed Percival’s company very much.

Later, Newt wonders if their lunch together is the reason why the cafeteria seems so crowded that particular day. The weirdest thing is that Queenie and Tina look at them and decide to eat in another table.

“Newt… I-I actually… I mean are you in a relationship right now?”

It’s an odd topic to choose to begin a conversation, but he answers anyway.

“No.”

“Wouldyougoonadatewithme?”

Newt blinks a couple of times, trying to make sense of the mumble that escapes from Percival’s lips, but it’s impossible. The auror blushes when it’s clear that Newt has no idea of what he just said.

“I’m sorry, what?” He swears that he can see Picquery facepalming herself in another table, while Weiss rolls her eyes and Fontaine whispers something to Lopez.

“Would you go on a date with me?” Percival asks again, looking at Newt with fear, hope and fondness, all of it at the same time.

“Yes,” he says almost immediately, although part of his joy vanishes as he adds: “but I thought you were dating Williams.”

Percival chuckles, he seems so happy now.

“I never dated him!” He assures. “I was already in love with you when I met him.”

Newt had never expected to hear such words directed to him, but he realizes that he likes them, especially coming from Percival.

Judging by the warmth sensation spreading down his chest and the beating of his heart is most likely he’s also a little bit in love already.

***

Percival tells him about the misunderstanding after a month into their relationship.

“We should thank Picquery later then,” Newt giggles, kissing his boyfriend.

But the moment Percival mentions it was all because she sent Newt by mistake, she looks at them both with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Mistake? I never make mistakes,” and she winks at them.


End file.
